flurutusfandomcom-20200213-history
Verioth Nominis Umbra
Verioth Nominis Umbra '''(known widely around as ''The Great Shadow''''') is a devil that ended up creating void akehura, even developing her own personal style to go with it, appearing in Flurutus: Genesis. In most history books, Verioth is seen as a founder of one of the six magical styles. Personality Since she created one of the most universal magics in the world, she's revered as somewhat of a star. There are a lot of haters of her particular magic but she just ignores them. Part of the reason she even created the cult that she did was to establish some sort of respect for Void magic, so she spends no time acknowledging anyone who disrespects this magic or any other magic for that matter. Even though she has a lot of fans and a lot of students who are willing to learn the magic, she doesn't have that many close friends. She has always been okay with this, however, since she is a loner at heart. She spends much of her own time perfecting her techniques and developing new types of Void magic even though she only truly prefers to use the shadow art of the magic. Since she spends so much time alone, this isolates her from most other people and gives her a bad name by some of the people who do not practice this type of magic. People who do know her personally do see as kind of a loner but whenever she does teach the people in her cult void magic, she is very kind to them, even if they're rude to her. She has also never found love in this world and has never actually dated anyone. She believes that, anyone willing to go out with her would have to put up with a lot, especially since she's the cult master of Inanis. She has barely any free time anyway, so she has simply decided not to have a relationship at the moment. Verioth is also a representative for the Devils whenever Libatis can't make it, accepting this almost as quickly as Libatis asked her, although she hasn't been able to make it very recently. She has a massive respect for someone like Libatis, since she really enjoys seeing innovators of her time, before it, or after it. She likes to see initiative and would prefer if everyone would act this way, being the sole reason for her creation of her own magic. Known Attacks/Abilities * Shadow Support Verioth cloaks herself in an aura of shadows, amplifying her own shadow techniques. The use of this spell improves her overall physical performance, including strength, speed, and endurance. Aside from improved performance, Verioth gains the ability to morph in and out of shadows much more quickly now, giving her much swifter, intangible movement, and an erratic fighting style. * Shadow Kind of a simplistic skill, really. This spell can either be used in battle or not but due to its use outside of it, she normally uses it outside of battle. The spell opens a small black puddle of shadows below her and she falls into it, making her virtually untouchable outside of it. She is able to move at very quick speeds while inside the shadowy puddle, allowing her to get away from situations if she absolutely needs to. This technique is one of the main reasons she is called "The Great Shadow". * Yamato no Shadow Planting her hand on the ground, she uses the shadows around her to create eight snakes that will lash out and bite into the opponent. This attack is a mid to long range attack and once the enemy is bitten, they hold their enemy there. She does not need a lot of shadows around her for this attack to work, and can use her own shadow to suffice as a conjuring for the snakes. If she has more shadows around her, then of course, this attack will be stronger and she will be able to use more snakes to attack with. * Shadow Guard This spell is one that is entirely reliant on her own shadow. This is a defensive only skill and allows to use her shadow to create a dome of shadows to protect her from incoming attacks. The more shadows she has at her disposal, the denser the dome will become. * Blade of Shadows Verioth forms a blade of shadows that extends from each of her arms, past her fists. She can send small blasts of shadow magic at her opponents from the tip of the blades, as well as having all the proficiency of using a real blade, being able to pierce her enemy on contact. Despite having a slight amount of range, it can only be shot so far until it's dodge-able. Users with more proficiency than her in sword fighting will be able to best her Blade of Shadows more often than not. Background Verioth was born from Libatis in Generation 2, Year 127. Verioth was born in one of the hottest places in the Devil Realm and so, as she grew, Libatis had always claimed that "she was born with a fire inside of her that could not be quenched". From the moment she was born, Libatis took her around and showed her their entire home but, by the end of it, Libatis could see young Verioth wanted more out of life. Libatis took care of Verioth personally, and even though this was unorthodox for most Devils, Libatis saw something in her that she wanted to improve on. Verioth grew up speaking her mind at almost any opportunity she got. Whenever she was off in the Devil Realm to explore it without Libatis, she would spark up conversations with some of the higher ranked Devils around, and while they would attempt to strike her down simply because they could, Verioth was shown to have incredible strength and dexterity. She easily defeated each opponent that tried to mess with her and quickly rose in the ranks. Even though Libatis had always said that the Devils that she personally took care of never had to do that, Verioth wanted to find out life for herself. Libatis allowed this, and was proud when it only took Verioth a few years to become a Lady Devil. When Verioth had declared herself to be one, Libatis immediately came to her and while she had shown favoritism to many of the Devils, this seemed different. With some of her children, she felt disconnected but Verioth could tell she truly considered her one of her closest children. Verioth felt pride in being able to reach such a level by herself and felt even more pride by being able to impress her mother. Libatis and Verioth began to spend a bit of time together and whenever Libatis went to the meetings to discuss what was going on in the world, Veri would act as her bodyguard. The young Devil didn't really have much magic to her name at the time, but she was physically powerful enough. Veri claimed this was because she wanted to learn her own brand of magic. She didn't want to learn Devil magic, which was perfectly fine with Libatis. She wanted her children to be independent. Shortly after Verioth had turned a ripe age of seventy two, she went on a quest throughout Flurutus that would eventually lead her to creating her own magic. The trip itself was insanely long but Verioth wanted to see everything. She wanted to explore everything and learn things for herself and it only took her about twenty years to come back. When she had returned, she decided on the type of magic she wanted to create. Upon arriving back at the Devil Realm, she began practicing this new type of magic. She practiced day and night, to the point where Libatis would only get to see her once every two months. When Verioth had finally perfected this type of magic, she was one-hundred thirteen years old. It took her many years after her return to create such a thing, but when she had, she had come out of the experience even more powerful than before. She called it "Void" magic, and it consisted of shadows, darkness, and other things related to that. Libatis was amazed that she was the first one that had ever come up with something so powerful, but since she had created it, it instantly became a founding magic in the world. Libatis even helped her go around and speak about the power of this new magic. Verioth spoke of it as a "good and pure magic" and an element that would "rival the heavens" but whenever she used it, it seemed to scare everyone around her. The more she spoke about it, the worse reputation her magic got to its name. She was so proud of it but no one else seemed to be very interested in what she had to say. Verioth spent some time alone trying to think of what to do and continued to work on her Void magic until she gained a preference for it: Shadow magic. This magic was much less startling and was essentially the void version of holy magic's sunlight control. Despite wanting to go around to show people such strength, she knew the approach she had taken the first time wouldn't work a second time. Instead of going around and showcasing her own skill, she decided to make a cult to gather members to teach the will of Void. She was about one-hundred twenty-three when she decided this and even though it was hard for her, she finally left the Devil Realm for one last time. It was saddening but she needed to go out on her and do her own thing. It took awhile for the cult itself to gain enough fame but when it did, she knew it was a good idea for her to do something like this. It truly opened people's eyes to the way of the void, and not to be scared of how dangerous it might be. From people that came across her craft, around the time it has passed onto some other master's in the world, she has had heard rumors of it causing them pain, and being misused. She prefers to stay out of matters like that, only for the fact that she does not want to dirty her hands with things like that. Since she has been so busy with her own cult, she has not returned to the Devil's Realm for about one-hundred years. She can't lie though, she misses Libatis and all the other Devils who she made "friends" with, but she knows her cult is more important at this point. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Demons Category:Master Category:Cult Master Category:Inanis members Category:Teddy-Daimyo Category:Genesis